Tadaima, minna san!
by FlamingSpirit206
Summary: HIATUS! Six years ago, Lucy left without a word...now she comes back with a lttle boy with her...how will her guildmates react? Will Natsu realize his feelings for the blonde? changed rating to T...just in case...my first story..R&R :
1. Coming home

I leaned my head against the window of the train as I watch the scene before me pass by absentmindedly. I hummed a gentle tune as I continue to stroke the hair of the little, six-year old boy sleeping with his head on my lap using it as a pillow. He squirmed a little and I looked at him to make sure he was still napping.

"Mama..." he mumbled. I can't help but smile upon hearing his melodic voice. As i said before he was six years old. he has spiky, golden blonde hair and fierce yet sweet onyx-black eyes.

i glanced back outside the window, once again staring absentmindedly while humming a tune. A few moments later, the train bell rang, signaling the passengers for the current stop.

"we have safely arrived at the Magnolia Station," the conductor said through the microphone," thank you for riding with us and have a nice day."

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh before I decided to wake up my son. "Hey, Ryuu, wake up. We're already here."

"huh...oh, it was just you mama.'" he said while rubbing his eyes." Where are we?"

"I'll explain later, now, get up before the train leaves. I don't want to go to another trip." I said to him. he gave me a nod of his head and helped me carry one of the bags. He acted mature for a six-year old, but he also has a childish side. We only have to bags with us so I gave him the smaller and much lighter one while I carried the bigger and heavier one. We walked out of the train and began to walk. We were walking for few minutes when Ryuu decided to continue our conversation from the train.

"Mama, what town are we in, where are we going and why are we here?" he asked in one breath.

"oh. We're at Magnolia Town, sweetie. And now, we're going to find an apartment to live at. As to why We're here, well, Mama's pay wasn't enough to sustain the both of us , so Mama is gonna join her old guild." i answered honestly.

:Oh..."he said, trailing off, "I'm sorry, mama." He apologized stopped walking and turned around to face him.

"What are you sorry for, sweetie?"I asked, shock written all over my face and heard through my voice.

"Because Mama needs to wok hard for me while I'm at home playing and having fun." He explained.

"No need to be sorry for that, I'm your mama so it's my job to keep you safe and happy so I am not angry at you for playing while I'm working."

He gave me a full grin and motioned me to come down to his size. I crouched but before I could mutter another word, he hugged me.

"Thank you, mama. I love you."

"I love you, too, Ryuu." i replied" now, let's go. It's getting dark and we haven't had dinner yet. you must be hungry." he nodded his head approvingly. I giggled at his innocence and we continued our walk.

After about twenty minutes of walking, I found out that my old apartment was still unoccupied and available so Ryuu and I ended up there. We ate our dinner and had our shower. When the clock struck eight, I told Ryuu that it was his bedtime and he need to go to sleep. He nodded and went to the bed that I prepared while he was taking his shower. I decided that it was too early for me to sleep so I finished furnishing our new house/apartment. I finished at about a quarter until ten but I was still feeling quite awake so I decided to just lie down beside Ryuu while waiting for my sleep to get me. I walked in our bedroom and saw him sleeping peacefully. I carefully moved him so I could lay in bed together with my son. i had my left arm under him while he shifted so he was now hugging me. Seeing him like this, I can't help but remember all of those times she spends with her friends an HIM.

**FLASHBACK~**

It was somebody's birthday at the guild, so there was ANOTHER grand party. I wasn't used to drinking so I just settled for sitting at the bar and drinking fruit juices. well, that was what i was doing until Cana, a.k.a. the Guild's Number One Drinker, forced me to drink. She promised me that she'll leave me alone after I take one shot. Well one shot turned into two, then three and ...well, let's just say that it went out of all control and I was drinking multiple shots of beer. I was starting to get a little dizzy so I decided that was the right time to excuse myself and go home.

"ugh...I..t-thinnkk..I had enough...I'll g-goo hooome ...ffoor ...tod-ay..." I said while hicupping uncontrollably.

"Oh! You're going home,Lucy?"Mira asked me and I gave her a tight nod."Would you mind bringing Natsu home? Thank You, Lucy!" She gave Natsu to me almost immediately. He was passed out so I'd gueesed that he, Gray and the others had another drinking contest. 'I guessed noone wants to take Natsu home tonight.' I thought. I just shrugged it off and have carried, half dragged Natsu's body out the guild and towards the cold streets of Magnolia. Then, half-way towards my apaartment, I remembered a very crucial thing: I can't remember the direction to Natsu's house. Damn! I tried to search my memory but I was too dizzy to think clearly. It didn't hel that Natsu's weight made it more difficult to process things. And yeah, it didn't help that I was drunk.

After afew more moments of thinking, I just let it go and made him sleep on my couch. As I was getting ready to prepare for bed and get into my much awaited sleep, I felt something hug me from behind. I tried to turn around but then everything went black.

I woke up the next morning feeling weird. I also felt a little pain all over my body but none of those can compare to the massive headache I was experiencing.

"ugh,,,," I tried so hard to remember what I was doing but everything was blank. Then, I felt a cool breee passed by and I felt a shiver go down my spine. i hugged myself but as soon as my hands and arms touched the surface of my body, I felt sticky. I looked down to see that I was naked.

"Virgo must've put me out of my clothes." i said to myself. I was going to stand up when I felt someone stir next to me on my bed. I quickly pried the blanket of the 'thing' only to find someone. and not JUST a someone, it was NATSU! AND HE WAS NAKED! My headache was forgot as the happenings of the previous night returned to me. the party, getting drunk, natsu's drunk and unconcious.I started to panic so I randomly threw on some of my clothes. I found his clothes on the floor so picked those up and put them on him. with my eyes closed, of course. When he was fully-clothed, I dragged him from the bed to my front porch, wishing that nothing REALLY happened and he just burned their clothes while we were sleeping.

**ENDOFFLASHBACK**

I let a lone tear to escape my eye as I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Seeing my old friends

I was dreaming something about me meeting a very famous and very handsome author, when I felt someone began to shake me.

"MAMA! wake up!' Ryuu said while shaking my shoulders. I stirred and pulled the blanket tighter against my body, I didn't want to get up just yet.

"Ryuu...later...let Mama sleep some more..." I mumbled.

Unfortunately, Ryuu has other plans. He kept on shaking me and it became harder and more violent with each second that has passed.

"Come on, Mama," he complained, " you promised that you were gonna take me to go see your old guild." Ugh. I completely forgot about that. Before we left, I kind of promised that I'll let him meet my old guild mates. But I weren't ready to see HIM just yet. After a little ore prodding from Ryuu, I finally gave up and got up. Ryuu already took a bath so we both ate and I told him that I'll just take a shower and change before we go to the guild.

I got my clothes and went to the bathroom. When I got the right temperature, I went in and took a bath.

"*sigh* . What am I gonna do?." I asked myself. I Let myself sink in to the tub as I gather up my courage.

After a few minutes, I went out of the tub and got dressed. I put on a plain yellow shirt and an orange long skirt. I put on my brown combat boots and let my hair down. Through the years, I've let my hair grow longer and it now reached my waist. It also gotten a little paler. I put my keys in the pouch located at my left side, just above my hips. I now have all 12 golden Zodiac keys and 5 silver 6 silver ones. I then placed my whip on my right side. I went out the bathroom with a smiling and very eager-looking Ryuu just outside the bathroom door.

"Are you ready, huh, Mama?" he asked with so much happiness he almost jump up and down. I sighed and looked at him straight in the eyes. 'They look just like his.' I thought to myself. I held back the urge to burst out and cry in front of my son and blinked back the tears. Ryuu, being the caring on that he is, noticed my unease and looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Mama, are you okay?" He asked. I gathered up my self-confidence and put on a happy face and gave him a nod.

"Of course, sweetie," I said enthusiastically. He bought it and his smile once again showed on his face. He is just TOO cute for his own good!" Now, let's go 'cause we have to walk. You're getting chubby." I said while I was tickling him.

"H-hey...s-stop, Ma...ma, a-and ...I'm...I...am n-not chu-chubby!" He replied in between giggles. I stopped tickling him and held his right hand in my left.

"Come on. I can't wait to introduce my cute little son to my friends." I said.

He pouted." I admit that I'm cute but I'm NOT _little_." He got his hand away from me to cross his arms to add to his little act but quickly reached for my hand again."But because it's you, Mama, I can make an exception."

We both grinned at each other and went out of our little apartment. We began our stroll toward the guild's headquarters. We had a few stops when Ryuu saw some things -like ice cream and a toy - that he wanted me to buy for him. I, being the gullible mother that I am, Bought him a cone of vanilla and chocolate swirl and few toys that he liked. It was nice seeing him happy like that, it helps me relax a little. Seeing him jump up with glee takes away all my worries somehow. It almost made my fear of facing my old friends go away. _ALMOST._

#

#

#

As I stood there, looking at the guild's double doors, I can't help but feel a little anxious. Questions were spinning around in my mind. Question like ' Will they tke me back?', 'Will they be angry with me?' and many more.

I gathered up all my strength and courage and sighed. 'It's now or never.' I thought. But before I ven got the chance to touch the door, Ryuu already pushed it open, creating a loud _thud_. I sweat dropped at his actions.

"*sigh* Ryuu, that's not the way to open the door." I scolded him but he just grinned at me and placed his arms behind the back of his head.

"Oops. Sorry, Mama." He said casually. I sighed for the umpteenth time that day and noticed the loud silence the guild was emanating. I turned to face them and bowed.

"Hello everyone. I'm back." I said.

The entire guild was silent and none of them made a move. By now, I was getting really worried that they'd be angry by me but instead, the whole guild gathered around me and gave me hugs. A chorus of ' where have you been' and ' why did you leave' escaped from their mouths as I tried to get everyone calmed down so I could explain to them.

After a few minutes of trying to calm them down, my efforts were fruitless and they still were trying to get answers from me at the same time. This seems to get to the nerves of Ryuu and got irritated by their antics.

"Will all of you just quiet down and let Mama explain?" he shouted. He really can't tolerate it when people swarm around me and scream at me. He's too overprotective.

Luckily, they listened to him and calmed down. Levy-chan was the one who pulled me and Ryuu towards a table to sit and explain.

When we were seated she gave me a hug and said," Where have you gone to, Lu-Chan? We were really worried!" she broke free of the hug and turned to look at me." Don't **EVER **do that again! **EVER!"**

"**Don't **worry, Levy-chan. I won't leave again without saying my goodbyes or what I'm up to. I promise." I assured her.

She hugged me again while saying," We missed you so much! You don't know how hard we searched for you!" That's when the guild doors opened once more and revealed 8 figures: 2 males, 3 females, a girl, and two flying exceeds.

"WE'RE BACK!" the man with pink hair shouted. Natsu was still the same except for his longer and a little paler color of his hair.

"Quiet down, flame brain! You're too loud!" Complained a half-naked man with raven-black hair. Gray, by the looks of it, STILL has his stripping habits.

"Whadyuh say, Ice Princess?" Natsu said while he head butted the ice mage. A girl with white, short hair, and another girl with navy blue hair giggled by their 'friendly fight'.

But before hell broke loose, Titania Erza separated them from each other and scolded them," Stop fighting! Before I break both of your necks." She threatened. 'Is it just me or Erza got stricter and scarier?' I aske myself.

"Hey, Miss with the scarlet hair!" Ryuu said, suddenly appearing besides Erza. With all of the commotions and excitement happening around me, I completely forgot about Ryuu. What kind of a mother am I?

"Huh? What's a little boy like you doing in our guild?" She asked. Team Natsu's attention was now focused on my little Ryuu, waiting for him to answer Erza's question. But before he could reply, I called his attention.

"Ryuu! What are you doing?" I asked him. He turned towards me with a sad face.

"I'm sorry, Mama. I didn't mean to be rude." He returned his attention to Erza, to apologize I guessed, but she and the others were looking at me with surprised looks.

"Lucy?" she asked, barely a whisper but I still heard it because of the silence of the guild. But before I could respond, something blue flew to my way.

"LUUUUCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYY!" Happy, who hasn't said anything since thy arrived, said while he tossed himself towards me and hugged my chest." You're Back! I missed you!"

"I missed you, too, Happy." I replied. He let go of me and gave me a full-on grin before returning to the side of Charle.

I turned to face the others when I was given a death hug. By _Natsu_ of all people.

"Lucy." He said.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CLIFFY!...tnx guys for reading my story…I was really flattered**_** …**_

**:3 ….**

**THANK YOU…**

**SasuNarulover 49**

**Nalu Shipper**

**Wolf191000**

**whiskalefa **

**I'll try to update every Saturday or Sunday. Thanks again guys… :3 By the way..i can't update this weekend, so sorry guys…R&R… **


	3. Fight

**Hey guys…..thanks a bunch for those who read and reviewed my story…it means SO much to me…**

**And because you guys made me so happy….I uploaded this Chapter earlier….**

**On with the chapter! :3**

"_Lucy." He said._

I returned his hug for few seconds and then broke away. I hold him within arm-length and took in his appearance. He still had his genie-like clothes and his scarf was wrapped safely around his neck. His onyx-black eyes were softer and filled with so many emotions. Happiness, relief, longing and anger, all seen in those deep, deep eyes.

"Hey there, Natsu." I greeted him.

"I missed yah, Luce." He said and grinned. Then someone from behind me and ruffled my hair.

"Don't go running away like that again. Got it?" said Gray.

"Don't worry , I won't." I said and smiled at him. I looked at him and saw that he wasn't wearing anything and quickly looked away."Umm…..Gray, your clothes…"I told him and quickly looked down and mumbled a quiet 'shit' before he went away to look for his clothes.

"Lucy-san! You finally came back. Charle was right!" Wendy said. She had gotten taller and bustier since I left. What time do to us.

"I see that you're alright, Wendy. You're still as cute as ever!" I said while I ruffled her hair. She gave me a bright smile , then excused herself. I saw her going to Romeo and gave him a kiss on the cheeks.' Hmmm. Are they going out?' I asked myself. Then I felt someone hold my head and pulled me to their body.

I knew exactly who it was the moment my head hit her hard armor.

"I missed you, too, Erza." I said. She released ma and glared at me, sending shivers through my spine.

"Next time you leave, send us letters so we at least _know_ that you're still alive!" she commanded . after all those years, Erza is **STILL** the scariest person I know.

"Hey! Don't you hurt my mama!" Ryuu shouted and went to my side to hug my leg.

Silence. The guild looked at me then at Ryuu, then back at me. After a few more moments of silence, something finally click in their heads.

"EHH?" everyone chorused. I sweat dropped. Ryuu has been calling me 'Mama' about three times since we arrived. I can't believe it took them this long to finally notice.

"Lucy, forgive me. I weren't able to protect you from those evil, perverted men. Feel free to punch me." Erza stated.

"It's really no big a deal, Erza."

Then the "_give-Lucy-question-and-comments_" party started once again.

Mira squealed." I'm going to be an Aunt!" and she literally 'twirled' around in happiness.

"Lucy is not Juvia's love rival anymore. Can Lucy be Juvia's friend?" I can't believe she still thinks that I'm in love with Gray after six years that passed.

"Lu-chan! I'm the godmother, right? I'm your _best _friend, so for sure that _I'm_ the godmother of this cute little boy!" Levy-chan said/squealed while she hugged Ryuu at the same time Ryuu said, "Hey! I'm NOT little!"

ALL the girls stopped what they were doing and glared daggers at Levy.

"NO! _I'm _going to be the godmother!" Erza, Mira, Juvia, and Cana said and pointed at themselves. The five girls glared daggers at each other and all hell broke loose.

They fought each other while screaming at each other. Who knew that the 'godmother' title could be so important to them?

Minutes have passed and they were _still_ going at it. I just let them be and watched from the sidelines. I'm too young to die. And I have a son to sustain. I won't get in the middle of that fight just to end up being six feet under. The other guild members seem to think what I thought and stayed at the sidelines, too. Nobody could even _dare_ to stop a fight that includes the two most powerful and scariest female mage.

Erza was already in hr heaven's wheel armor while Mira was in Satan Soul mode. The other three were still keeping up even though they were at the disadvantage of fighting two S-class mages.

I felt someone tug at my skirt and I looked down to face Ryuu.

"What is it, sweetie?" I asked him. He pointed at the girls' fight while he looked at me with big, pleading, puppy-dog yes.

"Mama, make them stop fighting. Please. They're making my head hurt with all the noise they're making." He said. I ushered him to come and sit with me and I put him on my lap and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'll get them to stop." I told him. I lifted him up and seated him on the chair. I moved towards the fight. Everyone stared at me and gave me a 'you're-crazy-if-you-try-and-stop-that-fight' look. I just ignored them and cleared my throat to get the girls' attention but they didn't acknowledge me.

I sighed and got a silver key from my pouch.

"Gate of the winged horse, I open thee. Pegasus." A golden magic circle appeared beneath me and you could hear a slight 'bell' sound as my spirit appeared in front me.

Pegasus. Pegasus is my second-most favorite silver-key spirit that I am contracted with. His fur was clean white that seems to never get dirty, clear blue eyes and his mane and wings shine with the color of golden-yellow which is covered in clear sparkling glitter.

"How may I help you, Princess?" he asked n a gentleman-like voice. He is also very loyal and like Virgo, he grew accustomed into calling me 'Princess'.

I pointed at the girls' fight and put on my 'I'm-such-a-sweet-and-innocent-girl' look." Pegasus, they're making my sweet little Ryuu's head hurt. Could you make them stop without harming them?" I asked

He gave me a swift nod and flew above the five fighting girls' heads. But he stopped, seeming a bit uncomfortable, and looked towards the other guild members. I followed his gaze and took in the other members' reaction to find shock and concern on their faces.

"Don't worry guys. Pegasus won't hurt them. He's a gentle spirit." I told them reassuringly, giving them a calm smile. They accepted my explanation of sorts and continued to watch but with a little amusement in their eyes.

I smiled and turned to face Pegasus and gave him a swift nod.

Without further ado, Pegasus began flapping his wings and some of his glitter fell down the unnoticing girls. As soon as the glitter touched each of the five girls' head, they began to calm down. I noticed their eyelids drooping as the toll for using too much magical energy from the fight took place.

"Gate of the Ram, I open thee!" I silently said," Aries!" a pink fluffy cloud appeared. When it cleared, the shy Ram spirit appeared in all her pink, fluffy glory.

"Good afternoon, Lucy-sama." The shy spirit mumbled," How may I help you?" Aries hair was longer and reached her mid-back and curls at the end. She still wore her usual attire and she was comfortable being with me but still fidgety around others, especially strangers.

I pointed at where Erza and the other girls were, and Aries immediately knew what to do without me telling her using words.

You see, since I got all Golden Zodiac keys, I also gotten a lot stronger- both physically and mentally – to the point where all the Zodiac spirits and I can communicate through a 'physic bond' that existed somehow since I gave birth to Ryuu. I, also, no longer require to say their names just as long as I am holding their key.

Aries managed to create a big, pink fluffy bed made of wool before the girls fall to the floor. The make-shift bed was big enough to fit all five girls so they weren't too crowded.

'Thank you, Aries' I said to our bond. She gave me a small nod before disappearing in a pink puff of smoke back to the Spirit Realm.

"You can go, too, Pegasus. Thank you for your help. How strong is the sleeping glitter that you used?" I asked.

"Nothing too strong." He replied," I figured that you just want their fight to end so they'll wake up in a few minutes."

I nodded then him, too disappeared, back into the Spirit Realm.

"Nice job, Lucy! I thought that their fight would never end!" Wendy said. That girl is being too influenced by the guild's language, but hey, that's Fairy Tail for you.

"Mama!" Ryuu shouted and hugged my right leg. I crouched down to his size and looked at him. He looked sleepy, you can tell because his eyelids were barely open.

"Hey, sweetie, are you sleepy?" he nodded," Go on and sleep with the others on the soft bed, okay?" He kissed my cheeks and went to the make-shift bed where the girls were sleeping and lied down next to Levy. I noticed that he fell asleep the moment his head hit the soft wool bed. 'like father like son' I thought.

Then, I felt someone staring at me. _ A lot_ of someones.

I laughed awkwardly and asked," So, wassup?"

Lisanna walked towards me, face filled with curiosity . " Lucy-san, who is your son, Ryuu's, father?"

**There you have it folks! Chapter 3…Nya~**

**Thanks for those who reviewed XD and sorry for the late update…there were just some…um…tings…to do at school…..tnx again and R&R.. :3 **


	4. Lisanna's Suspicions

**So guys… in Chapter one the reason why Lucy was 'sticky' was because she was covered in sweat…..i like to keep my stories K+….**

**And I know that I said it before but….thank you guys so much for reading my stories…..you guys are the best! :3 **_**nya~**_

**Chapter 4: Lisanna's Suspicions**

" _Lucy-san, who is your son, Ryuu's, father?"_

Oh. My. God. Uh-oh. I haven't thought about it yet. Stupid me for forgetting to think up a good excuse. I mentally slap myself before turning back to Lisanna, a sad smile on my face.

"Ryuu doesn't have a father. He, along with me, has accepted that he has no father." I said calmly. They looked at me like I were the craziest person on earth.

"What! He just left you? Who is that bastard! I burn him to crisp! No one can hurt my best friend." Natsu shouted. '_You can't burn yourself you idiot!_' I thought sadly to myself.

"He's no one. And besides, he's with someone else." _'I think'_ I added silently to myself. I don't know if he is going out with Lisanna. As soon as I found out that I was pregnant with Ryuu, I panicked and just ran off.

"Anyways, how were things here at the guild? I asked, changing the subject.

"We're quite fine, Lucy-chan!" Wendy answered.

"That's good to hear," I faced all of them wearing a tired look," so much has happened today and I need to get Ryuu tucked in his own bed, so I'll go home. Bye guys. See you all tomorrow."

"Bye Lucy! See you tomorrow." They all replied.

I went to the make-shift bed. I crouched down and picked up Ryuu. I had my right arm under his neck and my other arm under his knee. As I went to stand up, he snuggled closer to my chest, gripping my shirt. I smiled at him.

I nodded at my guild mates and turned to leave. I opened the large double doors of the guild, walked outside, closed the doors and summoned my magic.

Over the years, I achieved new powers and learned how to manipulate magic. I used my newly found powers and created wings on my back. They were little butterfly-like wings. They were golden in color and a little translucent. I really liked them because they made me look like a fairy. I know I sound childish for a woman with a son but hey, I grew up without my parents and had my first-born and only son, when I was only seventeen, I have the right to act childish sometimes.

I flew towards our apartment with no hindrances. I settled Ryuu down on our bed and tucked him in. I realized that I still had my wings so I cancelled my magic to make them disappear.

I got Virgo's key and called her.

She appeared moments later in her new maid uniform. I tried to make her change into more casual clothes but she just said, and I quote'_ no need, Princess. I am already comfortable in this type of outfit. It makes me look cuter.'_, so I just bought her new maid uniforms. Her soft pink hair was longer and tied into two ponytails **(Like Lucy's hairstyle while she pretended to apply as a maid)**.

"Hello, Hime-sama. Punishment?"

I sweat dropped. She always asks me if I would give her punishments but I would never intentionally hurt my spirits. They're my friends, I don't want to see them hurt.

"No, no punishments." I replied, "But could you take care of Ryuu while I go shopping for some supplies?" I asked and she answered me with a gallant bow and said, "As you wish, Princess."

She took a seat next to the bed and I said my goodbye and left. But I can't get the thought out of my head. Lisanna was the only one that was suspicious today, but they'll eventually ask questions about Ryuu's father. _'Well, you better come up with good excuses next time, Lucy!' _ I said to myself and sighed. It sure is hard to be a single parent.

**Lisanna POV **

I watched as the little boy with golden-blonde hair walk up to Lucy and ask her to stop the fight. Lucy walked towards the girls' fight but stopped a few feet away and looked at us. I was sure that everyone-including me- looked at her with what we call the "you're-crazy-if-you-try-and-stop-that-fight' look. She just ignored us and reached for her pouch.

I watched as she called to a beautiful horse with wings. She called it Pegasus. Then she called the Ram spirit, Aries, and I guessed that she asked her to make a bed because a moment later, a pink and fluffy wool bed appeared beneath the girls before they fall.

She looked at us and said that Mira-nee and the others are just going to be fine. Aries was already gone and after talking to Pegasus, he too, lest. Wendy then went to Lucy and talked to her.

But before Lucy cold reply, Ryuu walked up to her. Now that I looked closer, I saw that Ryuu's eyes were onyx-black and lively. They reminded me of Natsu somehow. Wait- who IS Ryuu's father? I never saw Lucy hang out with men except for Gray, Loke, and Natsu. Let's see….hmmm….the only one with onyx eyes among them was…Natsu! Yeah, that's it. Ryuu has the same onyx eyes like Natsu. So does that mean that Natsu is Ryuu's father? But I'm not sure. Better ask her.

So, wassup?" I heard her say while laughing awkwardly.

Seeing as it was the perfect time-and that nobody was going to talk anytime soon- I walked towards her and asked, "Lucy-san, who is your son, Ryuu's, father?"

At first she looked like she was surprised and troubled but her face soon showed a sad smile.

"Ryuu doesn't have a father. He, along with me, has accepted that he has no father." She said calmly. 'What?' I thought to myself. How _could he not have a father?_ Before I can voice my thoughts, Natsu interrupted.

"What! He just left you? Who is that bastard! I burn him to crisp! No one can hurt my best friend."

"He's no one. And besides, he's with someone else." She said to Natsu, wearing the same sad smile and she had a distant look in her eyes.

I decided to leave it at that because she looked like she doesn't want to talk about it.

She, later, excused herself and left the guild carrying her son in her arms. After she closed the doors, the guild members began doing their usual routine. You know, Natsu and Gray fighting, Elf-Nii lecturing the two fighting men and getting involved into their fight, Cana drinking with Macau.

'_Some things just never change.'_ I thought. I went behind the bar to serve the members while Mira-nee was still sleeping and just like that, it's like Lucy never even left.

But, I just can't help but think, _'Who _IS _Ryuu's father?'_

**Another chapter….DONE! sorry if Lisanna 's a bit OOC, I have no experience in writing in her POV. And I kind of like Lisanna so I'm NOT gonna make her evil … I'll just pair her to Bixlow or Laxus….**

**Thanks again everyone for reading and reviewing my story… :3**

**Anyways….school is OVER! At least, here in the Philippines, but still, SCHOOL. IS. OVER!**

**I'll try to keep my promise to update every Saturday or Sunday….**

**But because so many reviewed my story…I updated early… **_**nya~**_

**Anyways, thanks again and R&R! :3**


	5. Problems

**When I read my story, I noticed that I always forget to attach something. **

**Anyways , sorry for the very late update. Just got a minor case of writer's block. Before I forget again..**

**DISCLAIMER: I certainly do NOT own Fairy Tail , the owner is Hiro Mashima**

'_Well, you better come up with good excuses next time, Lucy!' I said to myself and sighed. It sure is hard to be a single parent._

**Chapter 5: Introductions**

I woke up by the sounds of the birds chirping and singing happily. I sat up carefully to avoid waking Ryuu who was probably still in dreamland. I stretched my arms and yawn before rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

I was still a little sleepy because of the work u had to do last night but there's still a lot to do today.

**FLASHBACK **

I arrived a little past ten after shopping for groceries. Unsurprisingly, Ryuu was still on the bed, snoring away. And Virgo was staring at him as if he was about to jump up and run.

"Everything fine while I was away?" I asked her while putting six bags of groceries and necessities on the table.

"Yes, hime-sama. Ryuu-dono hasn't woken up." She answered.

"Thank you, Virgo." I said to her, "You may go now." She gave me a gallant bow and disappeared into the Spirit Realm with the puff of smoke.

I sighed. So much to do, I don't even know where to start! I have to clean the house, sort the groceries, wash the dishes, do the laundry, teach Ryuu.

It was just a few months ago when I began teaching Ryuu normal school stuff like how to write, read and bunch of other things.

At the same time that I started teaching him those things, I also began teaching him about celestial spirits. I am planning on giving him my keys when his old enough and see him worthy and responsible enough.

'_Well, it'll be better to start now with cleaning the house and sort the groceries. I'll just finish up the rest when I wake up tomorrow.' _I thought.

**NORMAL P.O.V. (still flashback)**

Lucy began cleaning the house. She swept the floors, dusting the mantles, et cetera. After that, she sorted out the groceries. Fresh fruits displayed on the tale, vegetables in the refrigerator together with all the meat and drinks. She put Ryuu's favorite chips in the cabinets above the kitchen sink.

"Finally. I'm done." She said to herself.

She went in the bathroom and took a quick shower. She brushed her teeth and dries her hair. She put on her pink pajamas and brushed her hair.

She climbed in their bed and put an arm under Ryuu's neck and put him closer to her. She smile at him sweetly and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, sweetie. Sweet dreams." She whispered before she went under the blanket and turned off the lamp on the bedside table.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I turned to the side where Ryuu was supposed to be sleeping but he was not there. Panic hot through me as I bolted out of bed and looked under it. He was not there.

"Ryuu?" I asked no one in particular.

"I am in the kitchen, Mama!" he shouted in the kitchen. It was then that I heard something sizzling and smelled what seem to be bacon.

'_Is he cooking again?'_ I asked myself. I thought Ryuu how to cook for himself in case that I was away for some time. He was a really fast learner and he catches on quickly, so I didn't have trouble in teaching him almost anything.

I went to the kitchen and saw Ryuu standing on a stool facing stove and wearing my little blue apron. He was holding a spatula on one hand and his other hand was placed on his hips. He looked like the perfect housewife.

"What's for breakfast, Mama?" I asked, imitating the voice of a five-year old to tease him.

He turned, and jumped off the stool and faced me. "Mama! It isn't funny." He whined. " Besides, I cooked breakfast for you 'cause I know you'll be too tired because you cleaned the house."

I went towards him and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you, Ryuu. You are SO sweet. You made me very happy."

"You're welcome, Mama." He replied and gave me a little peck on my left cheek.

"Alright. Now go set the table and I'll finish cooking, okay?" he gave me a nod and I kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair before he ran to the right side of the kitchen where the plates and silverware were placed.

I went to the stove and saw that he was cooking – as I guessed earlier- bacon. There were also two plates beside the stove that have two eggs in each plate. It only took me a minute to finish cooking the bacons and put one piece in each plate. I arranged so it would look like a smiling face because Ryuu like it when I do that.

I got two pairs of spoons and forks from one of the drawers. I also got the plates and brought them to the other room where the little dining table was located. I saw Ryuu reading a book at the table while patiently waiting for me.

"Breakfast is ready." I announced. He reached for his bookmark on the table and placed it in between the pages and closed the book shut. "What story are you reading about?" I asked. He can finish a book within two to seven days- depending on the length of the book- so I always ask every dew days.

"Oh! It's a story about a princess that has long hair that was trapped in a tower by an evil witch who introduces herself as the princess's mother. It's really great!" he answered me enthusiastically.

"So, you are reading Rapunzel?" I asked. It was supposed to be a rhetorical question bet he still answered me eagerly with a nod.

"Come on, Let's eat before it gets cold." I told him as I placed the plates on the little oak table.

After breakfast, Ryuu went to take a shower. I washed the dishes and cleaned the dining table as I waited for Ryuu to finish his shower so I could take my own. After a few more minutes of waiting, he came out, already wearing his usual clothes. It consists of a red long-sleeved shirt that is golden at the edges, a pair of beige-colored pants, and a fiery red muffler I made specially for him.

"Mama!" he called, "I'm done now."

I nodded at him and got my clothes and towel, which I prepared while he was in the showers.

"Wait here, okay?" I told him. "We'll go to the guild when I finish."

I went to the bathroom and stripped of my clothes. I opened the shower and let the warm water pour down on me while I try to rid my mind of any problems.

But I can't deem to stop wondering what was in store for me when I go to the guild.

**Okay! Another chapter FINALLY done! I really am sorry for not updating for two weeks. The Ozine Fest was just last Sunday and I was really excited…..**

**Thank you again for those who reviewed! You make me really happy… **_**nya~**_

**R&R please…. I love you all! **

**Bye~…. :3**


	6. The Truth

**So, uh…..sorry guys….. So, so sorry for the late update, again… but my mom got angry because I fought with my little sister so now we're both grounded...**

**Anyways, thank you guys so much for still reading and reviewing my story. :3 nya~**

**DISCLAIMER: Spirit-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail… she only owns the plot and of course, cute little Ryuu!**

I am so happy! Luce is finally back. She finally went home after all those years. And she's still the beautiful and amazing woman like before. I sure wish that she didn't left so we could be together.

But no worries. What matters is she I back now and I'm happy she's here. And she has a son! Something about Ryuu seems familiar, though. I'll just ask Luce when she goes to the guild today. I'm so excited to see her.

"YO! Happy, are you ready to go to the guild?" I asked my friend Happy.

He answered me with a loud, "Aye sir!"

"Then, let's go!" I yelled and we both strolled to the guild together. Well, I walked while he flew.

We reached the guild a few minutes later and I kicked open the guild's large double doors.

"Good morning!" I shouted.

"Aye!" added Happy before he flew towards the white-haired, or white-_furred_, she-cat named Charle. Charle has been warming up on Happy and began accepting Happy's gifts for her, which made Happy very happy.

I walked towards the bar, while greeting other members, and sat on a bar stool.

"Morning, Mira-san!

"Morning, Natsu!" she greeted back, "My, you sure sound happy."

I gave her a nod.

She gave me a mug full of flaming whiskey and I chugged it down in one sip.

"I can't wait to go to another mission! And this time, I want to go with Luce!"

Just as I finished that statement, the guild's double doors opened and Ryuu came inside followed by his goddess-like mother, Lucy.

**NORMAL POV**

"We're here!" Ryuu shouted.

"Good morning everyone!" Lucy greeted.

"Morning Lucy and Ryuu!" Everyone greeted back.

Natsu quickly ran towards Lucy and Ryuu. He ruffled the little boy's hair and gave him a fair 'good morning' while wearing his usual goofy grin. The blond-haired boy gave him a happy nod before running towards the table where Levy sat to read a book with her.

"Luce! Good morning!" said the very happy Natsu.

"Morning, Natsu." Said Lucy.

"Ummm…I know you don't want to talk about this, but…..did love Ryuu's father?"

The blonde was shocked by the dragon slayer's question. She looked down at her shoes.

"Yes." She answered quietly, "and I still do."

The fire mage felt sad and jealous to hear this but he immediately covered his emotions by asking another question.

"Did he love you?"

The celestial mage panicked by the pink-haired man's curious question.

"I-I don't know."

"Come on, Luce! You have got to know his feelings right?" the man insisted.

The female mage felt a spark of anger boil within her.

"So what if I don't know!" the blonde yelled, earning the attention of some of the guild members' attention. "Why don't you just stick your nose into your business, and leave me alone?"

"Why are you so mad for?" Natsu yelled back. "Besides, it's not my fault you slept with somebody without knowing what were his feelings for you."

"Well sorry, Mister, for not asking him." Lucy replied angrily, "why don't you ask yourself? After all, you are Ryuu's father!" She blurted out. They had the entire guild's attention now so everyone heard what she said.

Lucy did not realize what she said until she saw the look of shock on Natsu's face. The blonde soon paled when she also realized that they had everyone in the guild was now listening to their argument.

**LUCY POV**

Oh no. I'm so screwed! Stupid mouth. Stupid me. Now everyone knows that Natsu is Ryuu's father.

"I-I am Ryuu's father?" that stupid idiot that I, even if I still don't why, love asked.

"Don't worry! You can be with him if you like. Just make sure you get Lisanna's permission first." I said in one breath while looking down at the floor. Even though it pains me to see him with another girl, I am wiling to allow him and Ryuu their father-son time.

"Why would Lisanna be involved in this?" he suddenly asked, breaking me away from my train of thoughts.

"because you need to let your girlfriend know that you have a son?" I said. It was meant to be a statement but it came out of my mouth as a question.

He then just burst out laughing like a maniac. And to say that I was shock would be an understatement.

"w-why ….would you…think ….that L-lisa…..Lisanna ….i-is….my girl…friend?" he managed to choke out between his laughter. He was now clutching his stomach while rolling on the floor, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"You mean that you two are not in a relationship?" I asked

"N-no!" he answered , still laughing. He composed himself a few seconds after so he could explain more clearly.

"No. how could you even think that Lisanna and I were together?" he asked surprised that I thought that. "Lisanna is just my friend, a sister. Besides, she just got married like, five months ago with a guy named Hiro."

'_that means that Natsu is available.' _I thought. '_but I didn't see this guy before. What if he's just lying?'_

And as if on cue, the guild doors opened and in came a guy with jet-black hair with a happy Lisanna hugging his left arm.

"Hey there Lisanna! Hiro!" Natsu greeted them.

Oh. So this was the Hiro he was talking about. He has spiky jet-black hair, icy blue eyes, and a lean build. He was wearing a maroon button-up shirt that compliments his pale-white skin and a pair of worn off blue skinny jean. He was really cute.

I heard Natsu sigh and turned to look at him. His expression was somewhat happy and I can tell that he has something that he wants to tell.

"Natsu. I'm sorry if I kept Ryuu secret from you." I apologized.

"it's okay. Besides, at least you told me now and that's what matters, right?" he looked straight into my eyes and gave him a nod.

For a few seconds, we just stood there staring at each other with an awkward silence surrounding just the both of us. And I was very aware of the guild members that were watching at us interestingly.

When I was about to say goodbye and turn around, Natsu spoke, "Look Lucy. I had been meaning to do this before you left so please don't be angry with me."

Before I can even process what was happening, I felt his soft, warm lips on mine. I stiffened at first but I eventually gave in and kissed him back. I heard a faint 'awe' from our 'audience' but didn't have enough attention to care.

A minute later, he broke the kiss and knelt in front of me while wearing a sheepish smile.

"Lucy Heartphilia , I love you with all my heart and I promise that I will take care of both you and Ryuu until the day that I no longer breath." I was now in tears as I waited for the question that I have been wishing for him to ask me.

"Lucy, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"


	7. A Fight for Her Hand

**Hello again, minna-san! Sorry if I took forever to update. School started last June and the Wi-Fi at my house broke , so yeah….. sorry**

**Anyways here is chapter 7 of Tadaima, minna san!**

**oh… maybe you have also read my other FT fic. It called 'The World of Meruno'.**

**It's just something I thought of while I'm at school.**

**Anyways… Spirit-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail! :3 nya~**

I stood there, shocked at the things currently happening. A moment ago we were arguing, then I accidently told him that he was Ryuu's father, he then says he and Lisanna weren't involved, then he proposes to me. How random is that! I mean, where the hell did he even got that ring!

"Lucy, are you just going to stand there or are you going to marry me?" Natsu asked me again. oh, yeah. This was still happening to me.

"Natsu, I-"

"No!" interrupted a boy's voice. I turned to look at my cute little blonde-haired son. He ran towards me and hugged on of y legs tightly.

"Ryuu?" I asked.

"Mama isn't going to marry some idiot who hurt her or made her sad. Even if that idiot is my father!" he screamed at Natsu.

Natsu, who seemed to be irritated that he got insulted by his own son, stood up and glared at Ryuu.

"I'm not some _idiot, _**little boy.**" Natsu said. "And your mama is the one who will decide if she wants to marry me or not. Not you!"

"But, STILL!" Ryuu whined and stomped his foot.

Natsu, being his childish self, poked his tongue out at my little boy, then turned and looked at me with a cheery, slightly hopeful face.

"Wel-" I started but, before I could even finish the sentence, somebody tugged at my skirt. Looking down, I saw Ryuu with his 'pouting face and puppy-dog eyes. God, he knew I can't say no to that face.

"Mama, you wouldn't marry him, would you?" he asked me while batting his eyelashes.

"Hey! No fair Natsu yelled from beside me. He looked at me and mimicked Ryuu.

"Lucccyyyyy!" he said/whined in a child-like voice, "You will marry me, right?" he said while batting his eyelashes.

I looked at Ryuu, then at Natsu and back at Ryuu. The two of them looked so much like each other. The only difference is the color of their hair and eyes.

"We-"

"Don't be a copycat!" Ryuu yelled. Jeez, I can't even get out single word. How can I answer them if they keep n interrupting me!

"Then don't cheat." Natsu said back to Ryuu.

"I didn't cheat!" denied the blonde kid.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

You just admitted that I didn't cheat. I won!" Ryuu cheered .

"Hey! You cheated again!"

"I did not! PINKY!"

"Puny!"

"Idiot!"

"cheater!"

"Liar!"

As the two of them bickered, I just stood there, idly watching them.

But, does Natsu _really_ have to fight with everyone? I mean, Ryuu's his SON for Pete's sake. And I thought that I raised Ryuu better than that to just argue with someone. Sigh.

'Like father, like son' I thought.

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!" I yelled once I couldn't watch them bicker with each other anymore.

Fortunately, they listened to me and both stopped talking.

I pinched the bridge of my nose because I can already feel a horrible headache coming.

I looked at the two of them seriously and said, "Alright. If the two of you argued with each other, EVER again, I won't speak to the both of you for a whole month."

"But-!" the both of them said before I cut them off.

"No buts!" I yelled.

The entire guild has their attention towards us now and I hate every second of it. I grabbed both of their hands and dragged them towards I grabbed both of their hands and dragged them towards I grabbed both of their hands and dragged them towards my apartment.

When we reached the apartment, the two boys sat on my bed, beside each other, and glaring at one another. They stopped glaring and looked at me when I coughed to get their attention and they both looked at me expectantly.

I sighed. "Okay. There is no possible outcome here that the two of you will like and be happy about."

They looked at the floor with blank faces and I felt sad seeing them looking dejected.

"Here's the deal," I said and looked at Natsu, " fine Natsu. I'll marry you." Hey, I still love the guy, there's no point in lying about my feelings anyway.

"ALRIGHT!" Natsu cheered with jiy at the same time Ryuu whined and said, "But, Mama!"

"On one condition" I said and held up a finger.

Ryuu's face lit up while Natsu frowned.

"What condition?" both of them asked at the same time. One voice sounding happy while the other sounded a little sad.

"I will agree to marry Natsu IF he beats me in a fight. Mira will be the referee and Wendy needs to be there in case one of us gets injured." I explained.

"I won't hold back on you, Luce!" Natsu announced.

I just smirk at him and said, "fine by me." He still didn't know what I'm capable of. I trained for the past years before going back to Fairy Tail and he would find out the hard way on how strong I've become.

"Mama can beat you without even breaking a sweat." Ryuu told Natsu.

And before they could start another argument, I dragged them out of the apartment and the three of us walked towards the guild.

We arrived at the guild after about fifteen minutes of walking and Natsu kicked open the door.

"YO, Minna!" he shouted and everyone in the guild looked at him, wanting to know what was happening.

"Lucy and I will fight later and We want everyone to come and watch!" he announced.

Everyone just looked at him with confused expression.

I sighed for the umpteenth time today.

"What Natsu means t say is that I agreed to marry him if he beats me in a fight. it will be held later, at Magnolia's South Gate Park in about two hours." I explained.

Shouts of worry and concern filled the guild as all of them wanted to stop the fight so I won't get hurt.

"Minna-san!" a little boy's voice, which sounded suspiciously like Ryuu's, shouted looked at where the voice came from and to prove my suspicion, Ryuu was the one who shouted, and he was standing on the table in the middle of the guild.

"Ryuu! Get down from that table before you fall and hurt yourself!" I yelled at him but he chose to ignore me and continue on what he was going to say.

"Mama and my stupid pink-haired father are going to fight each other and Mama will win and she WON"T marry him!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, wearing a big proud grin on his face.

Now I can't help but wonder how the fight will turn out. Just thinking about it gets me excited.

**Thanks again for reading my story! Nya~**

**I'll try to update as fast as I can, okay…. Nya~**

**R&R**


	8. Mother and Son

**Hey there everyone! :3 It's been quite a while, hasn't it?... So sorry for the delay! I'm on the third year of high school and my school is strict on the students' grades, so I needed to focus or else I'll get kicked out… I'm terribly behind Math (trigonometry!)…and Science ( Chemistry) I don't have problems with the teachers… just the subjects themselves…..**

**Anyways, I found some little time to type this chapter and post it here…. Hope you all forgive me…:3 **

**DISCLAIMER: Spirit-chan does NOT own Fairy Tail or any of its characters… except for my cute little Ryuu!... :3**

**CHAPTER 8: Mother and Son**

After a few hours, Ryuu and I finally managed to convince everyone that I'll be alright. So, right now, we're walking by the river with Ryuu by my side.

On the walk toward our apartment in Strawberry Street, I can't help but think about my fight with Natsu tomorrow. I wonder how it will turn out. If I win, well, I can decide if I'll marry him or not. If I lose, however, is somewhat complicated. Sure, I love Natsu and of course, I want to marry him. But that doesn't change his actions towards me all those years ago. But I already forgave him.

I guess what's really keeping me from saying yes to his proposal is Ryuu. I've dedicated everything to him and I don't know what I'll do if he begins to hate me because I married Natsu. But before he knew that Natsu is his father, Natsu and Ryuu actually gets along. Maybe Ryuu's just testing him. Well, I could just ask him. 

"Hey, Ryuu." I called to him.

"Hmm? What is it, Mama?" he asked, looking at me and tilting his head to the side.

"What do you really think of Natsu? As a father, I mean."

He seemed to be thoughtful for a minute before answering, "Well, Papa is nice and I like him a lot."

I looked at him surprised.

"When did you start calling him 'Papa'? And is you liked him, why don't you want him to marry me. That way, our family would be complete."

"He's my father, so it's a given for me to call him my papa. And its not that I don't want you to marry him, I just want to know how strong he is. And if he's smart enough not to underestimate you."

"You, with the way you're talking right now, even I as your mother forget sometimes that you're just actually six."

He gave me a big grin. "It's a gift. My mother is smart after all." He said before running ahead to our apartment.

I shook my head, smiling. 'You gotta love that kid.' I thought.

I ran after him and opened the door with the key. He got in and went straight to his cabinet, searching for something.

"Looking for something, Sweetie?" I asked him as I put my boots and his shoes aside so no one will trip from them.

"Yeah. But don't worry, Mama, I can find it by myself." He answered, looking at me to smile before continuing his search.

"Okay then. I'll prepare dinner. How does fried chicken sound?" No answer. "I'll take that as a yes, then." I went to the kitchen and prepared our dinner, wondering what Ryuu was looking for.

**Normal POV**

While Lucy was busy cooking in the kitchen, Ryuu was looking for the photo album he saw in one of his mother's bookshelves. He saw her looking at the one night when he woke up in the middle of the night. He got curious, so he asked his mother about it. She told him that it was a collection of photos from her time at the guild. She said that most of them were of his father and her before she went away.

At that time, ha said he didn't want to look at them until he met his father in person so he hid it in his things for safekeeping. Now, though, there was nothing stopping him from looking at them.

He flipped onto the first page and what he saw amazed him. It was a picture of his mother together with her former team. His mother wore her former clothes, too. A white sleeveless shirt with a blue cross on it and a royal blue skirt with her keys and whip by her hip. She was smiling happily on her left was his Auntie Erza, wearing a smaller version of her current armor. She had a small smile playing on her lips and her scarlet hair was let down unlike now, which she usually wears up in a tight ponytail. On Erza's other side was a half-naked Gray. He had his arms crossed on his chest, showing his Fairy Tail insignia proud on his chest. He also had his necklace around his neck with the usual cross as pendant.

On Ryuu's mother's right side was his pin-haired father, an arm placed around her shoulder. He still wore that scaled scarf around his neck and a huge fanged grin plastered on his face. He wore his genie-like clothes and wooden slippers. Happy was perched happily on his wild mane of hair, his own smile on his cat lips.

Beneath the picture was his mother's neat and beautiful handwriting. 'Team Natsu' , it spelled in bold big letters in golden ink. Under it was a smaller writing that read: "Fairy Tail's Strongest Team"

He flipped on the net page and a tinge of pink dusted his cheeks. It was s picture of his parents sleeping on his mother's bed. Natsu was lying on his back, and arm under his head and the other around Lucy's back and rested on her waist. The blonde woman was cuddled to his side, an arm across his stomach and her head pillowed on his chest.

Like the first picture, a golden –inked writing was also under this one. This time, it read: "Happy's Stolen Pic". Below that was a little paragraph written in black ink. Curiosity getting the best of him, he read the words.

"_That stupid Natsu and Happy did it again! They barged into my room without my permission. Who does that?! How did they even got here before me?! I swear, those two will be the death of me. And when I woke up in the morning, I found that stupid pink-haired dragon slayer sleeping on MY bed. I later found out that Happy took the picture. I immediately got it and pasted it here. They owe me, after all, after cleaning my two-month supply of food in the fridge."_

"Ryuu, dinner's ready." his mom called out to him.

The boy looked up from the album and smiled at his mother.

"'Kay, Mama." He replied with a smile, "let me just put this back on the cabinet."

"Hm?' the lady hummed curiously, "what do you have there, Sweetie?"

"Oh. It's the photo album you gave me a few months back. I was just looking at the pictures."

A small smile played on the mother's lips, "They're pretty, aren't they?"

"Yeah. I only got to the second picture, though."

" Happy's Stolen Pic." The woman said knowingly. " Mira-chan bribed Happy with two plates full of fish if he manage to take an 'adorable' picture of me and Natsu. And Natsu and I being all clingy to each other while asleep is his idea of the most adorable picture ever."

The boy giggled, "I can imagine Uncle Happy saying that."

Lucy let out a small smile. "Yeah. Now, come on and eat dinner so you could sleep. It's way past your bed time, mister."

"Hai hai, Mama!"

**So there you have it!... I'll try to find another time to type the other chapters….. I already have this story finished on my notebook, actually…. I just don't have time to type it… and I ABSOLUTELY do NOT trust my little sister to type it for me…..we're mortal enemies of sorts…**

**Hope you liked this chapter… R&R minna!**


	9. Awkward

**Hey there, Minna-san! :3 …. Spirit-chan is back….**

**Hehehe…you all probably hate me now, because I don't update as fast as I said I would….so so sorry about that! Well… its summer vacation here at the Philippines! School starts at June and ends in March…yeah… but I still got some summer classes…not that I' failing or anything!...it's just some review classes..almost everyone in my section decided to enroll so I thought, 'what the heck? I'll join, too!'**

**Well…yeah….sorry about ranting there… ^_^ …..so here it is chapter 9….**

**DISCLAIMER: Spirit-chan does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters…. T.T I do own a Complete set of Lucy's keys…golden and silver…. :3 **_**nya~**_

**IT'S A FILLER CHAPTER, FYI! **

**Chapter 9: …Awkward~…**

Lucy and her son, Ryuu, were strolling around Magnolia's South Gate Park. They were waiting for the other members to arrive so the fight could start. They were man stalls and food stands scattered about. Lucy was taking her time walking while Ryuu keeps on running around in every direction, looking at the things in every stand.

While the blonde beauty was leisurely walking through the park, Ryuu was calling for her attention.

"Mama! Mama! Come here! Hurry!" the boy creamed, standing in front of a stand that sells clothing.

"I'm coming, I'm coming….Geez" the young mother jogged towards her son. "What is it?"

"Look! Look!" the boy exclaimed while pointing at the scarves hung on the makeshift wall of the stand. "I want that one, Mama. I want the orange one with scales on it!"

"Ryuu," Lucy said, "you already have tons of scarves at home."

"Yeah, but I don't have that design yet. Please buy it for me, Mama. Pleeeeeease!" he said, putting on his puppy-dog face

"Fine."Lucy reached for her wallet at the back pocket of her pants. "Huh?" she tapped the other pocket and couldn't find her wallet there, either. She looked through her purse and the wallet was still not there "Sorry, Ryuu. I think I left my wallet at home."

The smile on the child's face was suddenly replaced by a frown. Lucy felt guilty to be the one to cause that smile to disappear. "Don't worry, Sweetie. I'll buy you one the next time. I promise."

"No. it's okay, Mama" he smiled sadly. Lucy wanted him to grin again.

"Sweetie, I –"the spirit mage stopped mid-sentence when the same orange scaly scarf that Ryuu wanted was wrapped securely around the boy's neck. They both turned to look at the person who did it.

"Natsu?" she said

"Hey, Luce." The dragon slayer greeted, "hey, Ryuu."

"Is this for me?" his response was a single nod. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ryuu screamed merrily as he hugged Natsu's leg. He let go and gave big joyous grin before running off.

"I'll just explore the park! I'm not going to wander too far. See you later, Mama! Pinky!"

"Be careful!" Lucy yelled.

"He sure has a lot of energy." The pink-haired teen said.

"Yeah." The blonde relied. "You didn't have to buy that for him, you know."

"Well, he looked really sad and..." he trailed off.

"And what?"

"And I just want to make him happy. Besides, no matter the situation, he's still my son. And I've already missed so many of his birthdays."

Silence…

And then Lucy tried to say, "Natsu…Y-"

When the fire mage said, "I'm sorry."

"Whaa?" the blonde asked, surprised.

"I knew something was wrong when I woke up in front of your apartment with your scent all around me. Thanks for leaving me there by the way." He looked at her accusingly.

She smiled sheepishly, "Yeah. Sorry about that. Continue, please."

"I wanted to talk to you about it, I really did. I was just caught up with Lisanna's return and figured that you'll still be there once me and Lisanna had caught up with each other. But then you…left."

"Oh…" was the blonde's only reply.

They both stayed there, standing next to each other awkwardly, neither knowing what to do next.

"You know….he calls you, 'Papa'," she said, trying to start up a conversation to fill the awkward silence.

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

Another awkward silence…

"You….I mean….uh, Nat-"

"Mama! Pinky! Auntie Erza wants to talk to you!" the boy said, running toward his parents.

"Erza's here!? Already?!" Lucy asked.

"Uh-huh. And she said that she wanted to talk with you and Pinky over there about your fight." The boy explained.

"Stop calling me Pinky, you little squirt!" Natsu yelled.

"Pinky! Pinky! Pinky!" the boy screamed, "I'll call you whatever I want!" he stuck is tongue at him. And if you look close enough, you can actually see a tick mark appear on the dragon slayer's forehead. Oh... He's pissed now.

"Shut up, you little-!"

"Do I hear you two arguing again?" The blonde lady asked with a glare accompanied by a very scary aura.

"No!" the two boys exclaimed, fear evident on their faces (mostly the pinky's face).

"We were just….uh…..teasing! Yeah! We were just teasing each other. Right, Ryuu?"

"Yes, mama. Pi- I mean, Natsu-san and I were just teasing…hehehe."

"Very well." The two males immediately calming down. Lucy really scares them. Natsu's scared because he experienced her wrath before. While Ryuu's scared because he doesn't want his mom to be angry at him.

"Come on. We need to go see Erza." The others agreed and began to walk towards the center of the park.

"Lucy! Hey, Lucy!" a man only in his boxers yelled after them. The little group turned around and waited for Gray to catch up with them.

'_Guess he still has his stripping habits…' _ Lucy thought once she saw who was approaching them.

Deciding to let it go just this once, she greeted him.

"Hey there, Gray."

"Hi, Uncle Gray!" The little blonde greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Lucy, Ryuu." The ice mage greeted back.

"Ice Freak" Natsu glared at Gray.

"Flame Brain" Gray glared back.

"Anyways, before you two start clawing each others eyes out, why are you here, Gray?" the blonde lady asked.

"Oh. I heard that you're fighting Pinky. Is it true?" the raven-haired man asked the blonde.

"Hey! What is it with everyone calling me 'Pinky!' it's salmon, damn it!" the dragon slayer exclaimed, in which he was ignored.

"Yup!"

Well , go and beat his ass up for me. I bet 50,000J on you. And oh, don't worry. You'll get 10% of the money when you win."

"Make it 20 and it's a deal." The celestial mage replied, shaking the ice mage's hand.

"Hey! I'm right over here!" Natsu screamed in protest. The two just look at him blankly and said, "Were you?"

Before the fire mage could retort, Ryuu decided to speak out and remind the others, "Mama! Pinky! Auntie Erza's still waiting for you~!"

"Crap! Come on guys, hurry up!" Lucy yelled and run towards where Erza would be, the others right behind her.

**Yeah…sorry about the filler chapter/s …. But I promise that the next one will definitely have the fight….. what I can't promise though is when I'll update…**

**Well…enough about that :3 **

**Don't forget to review!...**

**OH! Before I forget… do ou know my other story?...yeah. the one with the gender bender…..well.. I'm putting that on HIATUS for now….. I'll pick up on it again after I finish this one….yeah…Sorry again..**

**I'm a Virgo!... :3 what Zodiac are you? … **


	10. SORRY!

**Hey guys! It's me, Spirit.**

**It's almost a year since I last updated… REAL sorry about that. I'm graduating, so everything's been really hectic at school. I MIGHT update after graduation… and I still need to find my notebook…**

**So, All my stories will be on HIATUS for an indefinite amount of time. I will update randomly once I get settled into college….**

**OH, before I forget, my account will be given to my best friend…. She is called Jewels so be good to her…. And heads up, she's a bit violent so be careful, ne?**

**Jaa Ne, minna! I hope I'll see you soon!**


End file.
